The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH14248’. ‘KLEPH14248’ is a selection from a cross-pollination of the female petunia line ‘PH-2009-1404’, also known as ‘KLEPH12216’ (unpatented) and the male petunia line SUN SPUN® Red or ‘Balspunred’ (patent status unknown).
In July of 2010, the proprietary female petunia line ‘PH-2009-1404’ and the proprietary male petunia line ‘Balspunred’ were cross pollinated in Latina, Italy and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in April 2011 in Latina, Italy and named ‘KLEPH14248’. In April 2011, ‘KLEPH 14248’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH14248’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.